


Przed końcem świata

by enntsu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝Bo dorośli są upierdliwi: rozpętują wojny, za które później odpowiedzialność muszą ponosić dzieci.❞





	1. Prolog

Ludzie lubili gadać głupoty. Ignorując tych poważnych i mądrzejszych zawzięcie przekrzykiwali się, próbując ustalić czy ziemia jest płaska czy jednak trójkątna. Z całkowitą powagą gadali o ogromnych jaszczurach, co przybierają ludzkie formy i wędrują pośród tłumu, wspinają się po szczeblach i ostatecznie przejmują władzę nad światem.

I byli też ci mniej oczywiści. Ci, których wszyscy zgodnie nazwaliby normalnymi, może nawet ona i w dalekiej przeszłości mówiłaby tak o nich: o ludziach, co rozczulają się na widok dziecka w stroju bojowym. O ludziach, co zamiast płakać, lamentować i myśleć, napełniali się dumą i bili brawa.

Bo to niesamowite, że kończą się dorośli, więc dziecko chwyciło za karabin, zabiło wroga i jeszcze ruszyło dalej — mówili ślepi i głusi, a potem dodawali: — Jest młody, nawet nie zapamięta, a jak się swoim przysłuży!

A ona zaciskała palce na kolczykach i mając w głowie te wszystkie wykrzywione w bólu i szaleństwie twarze, słysząc znów wrzaski i kolejne obietnice Władcy Ciem, mogła wymamrotać tylko ciche:

— Idioci.


	2. I.Jesteśmy dziećmi.

❝zespół stresu pourazowego, zaburzenie stresowe pourazowe (ang. posttraumatic stress disorder, ptsd)❞

Ledwie dwie godziny temu Paryżanie, a przynajmniej większość z nich, znaleźli się w bezpiecznych, wygodnych łózkach i zamknęli oczy, pozwalając sobie na kilkugodzinny sen. Reszta albo udała się do pracy, albo dopiero rozpoczęła swoje nocne, klubowe i pełne alkoholu życie. Pewnie gdzieś tam byli też tacy, jak ona: tacy, co dopiero mieli okazję stanąć przed rodzicami z kolorowymi papierami i zębami zaciśniętymi na dolnej wardze tak mocno, że zostawały niewielkie, krwawe ranki.

Przez otwarte okna w pomieszczeniu było zimno, a może nawet trochę śmierdziało przez ich sąsiada, co codziennie zostawiał sterty cuchnących śmierci na swojej części i kompletnie nic nie chciał z nimi zrobić: prośby i groźby ignorował, a na śmieciarzy napuszczał wściekłego, ogromnego psa. Nawet ją raz zaatakował, gdy jako Biedronka próbowała rozwiązać ten problem. Wracając jednak: dzięki niemu ledwie mogła teraz oddychać i naprawdę podziwiała rodziców, którzy z tak ogromnym spokojem zajmowali się obmyślaniem przepisu na nowe ciasto i ani razu nie skrzywili się, a ich twarze wciąż nie pokryły się paskudną zielenią. Marinette nawet nie musiała zerkać w lustro: wiedziała, że jej buzia mogłaby konkurować teraz z najładniejszą sałatą o to czyi odcień jest intensywniejszy i jeszcze, by to wygrała. A do tego naprawdę mocno się trzęsła mając wrażenie, że ktoś stoi przy niej i złośliwie przykłada do skóry kostki lodu.

— Czy mogłabyś to powtórzyć? — Sabine Cheng uniosła wzrok znad notatek. Wtedy jeszcze uśmiechała się, niczym człowiek, który naprawdę wierzy, że całe zło wzięło się tylko z jego pomyłki, z głupiego przesłyszenia.

— Mam... jedynkę z każdego możliwego przedmiotu? — wymamrotała w odpowiedzi i zacisnęła mocniej palce, a ich końcówki pobladły. — I tak jakby... od kilki miesięcy nie było dnia, w którym... byłabym w szkole dłużej niż przez godzinę? — Wzrokiem błądziła po drewnianej podłodze i nowym, czerwonym dywanie. Gdzieś tam, we własnych myślach i wspomnieniach, próbowała odnaleźć odpowiednie wymówki, cokolwiek, co sprawiłoby, że te słowa nie brzmiałby tak źle, tak paskudnie, jak wypowiedziane przez normalne dziecko, które dla czystej przyjemności rzucało to wszystko i szło się bawić.

— Marinette.

— I... miałam wam to powiedzieć wcześniej. Właściwie nauczycielka czeka na was od kwietnia.

W pamięci, przez wszelkie sceny walki i paniki, przebijały się rozmowy ze zmartwioną kobietą i to ciągłe: ❝Jesteś taka zdolna, Marinette. Czemu to sobie robisz?❞. Wtedy też zaciskała mocno usta i trzęsła się, ale wcale nie było zimno i ani trochę się nie bała konsekwencji. Raczej wywracała oczami hamowała chęć spytania: ❝A dlaczego wy ciągle się gniewacie i smucicie?❞ i od dodania ❝Bez waszych pierdolonych, negatywnych emocji wszystkim nam żyłoby się lepiej.❞. Chyba cudem złapała wówczas oddech, rozchyliła wargi i pozwoliła, by z gardła wydobył się złudnie skruszony i przejęty głosik. Nawet uśmiechnęła się, obiecała poprawę i odeszła wiedząc, że nic się nie zmieni. A po ledwie trzech minutach stała na zniszczonym dachu i próbowała się wydostać z trzymających ją łańcuchów, jednocześnie zdzierając gardło i instruując Czarnego Kota.

— Marinette.

— ...wychodzi na to, że nie jestem aż tak mądra i od poprzedniej szkoły nic się nie zmieniło, nie? — Zaśmiała się nerwowo, wciąż nie pozwalając im na dłuższe wypowiedzi.

Wierciła się, przestępowała z nogi na nogę i jeszcze, między kolejnymi słowami, a szukaniem w swojej przeszłości kolejnych irytujących elementów, łudziła się, że znów znalazła się w głupim śnie: jednym, z tych, które wyglądają, jakby były kontynuacjami życia i w kilka godzin, od nocy do rana, streszczają człowiekowi wydarzenia z kilku nowych, nieistniejących miesięcy. Przepełniony optymizmem głosik obalał raz za razem racjonalne argumenty i kazał wierzyć, że gdy się obudzi będzie mroźny styczeń.

— Marinette! Chcemy ci powiedzieć, że...

— Zawiedliście się, bo trafiłam do najgorszej szkoły, a i tak dalej sobie nie radzę. No wiem.

I słysząc wrzask, tym razem dochodzący gdzieś z ulicy, rozluźniła uścisk, a kartki upadły na podłogę. Cało zareagowało odruchowo i nim jeszcze dotarło do niej, co robi i słyszy, wychylała się przez okno. Jej oczy starały się przywyknąć do pochłaniającej wszystko ciemności, a uszy zawzięcie nasłuchiwały kolejnych niepokojących dźwięków, a usta szykowały się na wypowiedzenie odpowiednich słów. Jedynie serce wciąż biło trochę szybciej niż powinno, a dłonie trzęsły się, kiedy wyjmowała z kieszeni telefon i zerkała na wiadomość, którą dostała.

od: queen

treść: sklep. przy szkole. pożar. rusz dupę.

Ostrożnie obróciła się.

— Ja... Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że... naprawdę chciałabym umieć to wytłumaczyć — powiedziała widząc ich miny i spojrzenia, za którymi kryło się tyle złych myśli. Tym razem to przez nich ledwie oddychała, gdy próbowała iść w stronę drzwi i kontynuować: — I to naprawdę nie tak, że... no wiecie... to wasza wina. Chyba to taka... wina niczyja. Czy coś... heh... ten... proszę zabijcie mnie później.

Wybiegła z domu, ledwie przy tym unikając ojca i jego dłoni, która chciała ją zatrzymać.

*

— Mój ojciec myśli, że znowu chodzi o matkę. — Queen Bee zmrużyła oczy. Zadziwiająco spokojna i nieprzejęta chaosem, chodziła po galerii, której drzwi i okna były zablokowane.

Jeszcze godzinę temu wszędzie widniały dziury, po podłodze walały się odłamki szkła, pożar trawił kolejne warstwy budynku, a one zawzięcie unikały następnych kul ognia i próbowały odebrać sklepikarce jabłko, w którym ukryła się akuma.

To, przez większość czasu, było na swój dziwny sposób otrzeźwiające: płomienie zawzięcie próbowały liznąć chociaż malutki fragment zasłoniętej skóry, a umysł i tak reagował, jakby ktoś wylał na niego kubeł zimnej wody. Pozwolił jej na bezproblemowe przejść z bycia rozżaloną i spanikowaną nastolatką do bycia bohaterką Paryża. Może nawet do pewnego stopnia zdołała się rozluźnić. A potem nadeszła chwila niepewności, gdzie zastanawiała się czy Queen Bee zdołała przetrwać atak. I ostatecznie wróciła do paniki. Tylko tym razem miała w sobie ogromną siłę, wręcz ją roznosiło, gdy wyrywała jabłko i ciskała nim o ziemię.

Może nawet przesadziła, bo kiedy blondynka w poniszczonym stroju, wyłoniła się spod gruzów, musiała łapać za jej dłonie i odciągać ją od złoczyńcy. Może nawet przez moment Queen Bee rozważała zdjęcie jej kolczyków, bo może tak skrajnie niebezpieczna się stała.

Ale teraz znowu panowała cisza, a budynek wyglądał idealnie. Tylko ich obecność w nim przypominała, że wciąż coś było nie tak. Swoje ataki wykonały w powietrzu, unosząc się wysoko nad galerią, a ❝niezwykła biedronka❞ została wypowiedziana, kiedy spadały. I nim ta zdołała załatać dziury, one wleciały do pustej galerii i zostały w niej uwięzione.

— Dlaczego? — spytała zawzięcie przeglądając listę kontaktów, kiedy dotarła do Adriena, wykrzywiła usta w grymasie. — Myślisz, że Adrien mógłby nam pomóc?

— Znikam na kilka godzin. Jak byłam mała też tak robiłam. Kiedyś szukało mnie pół Paryża — wyjaśniła Queen Bee i w końcu uśmiechnęła się odnajdując półkę z alkoholami. — A po co on? Pewnie zaraz ogarną ten tłumek na zewnątrz i ktoś łaskawie otworzy drzwi. Muszą to zrobić. Przecież ktoś może być w środku.

— Tłum widział, jak spadamy. Kończy nam się czas, a po otworzeniu drzwi zobaczą...

— Litości. Ciebie nikt nigdy nie rozpoznał.

— Tak, ale... — Zamarła nagle uświadamiając sobie, co właściwie robi jej partnerka. — To kradzież — fuknęła. — A do tego jesteśmy dziećmi. Nie powinnaś — dodała, jednocześnie próbując napisać do Adriena.

Blondynka wywróciła oczami.

— Nie powinnam też walczyć ani siedzieć w cholernej galerii. Jak my się tu w ogóle znalazłyśmy? Przecież ten pierdolony sklep był ulicę dalej — mówiła, a kiedy skończyła napiła się piwa.

— Chyba jeden z ataków nas odrzucił — wymamrotała próbując odtworzyć w głowie całą walkę. — Albo uciekałyśmy... I... ugh, mogłabyś chociaż za to zapłacić.

— Jutro.

Otworzyła usta chcąc to jakoś skomentować, ale wtedy dostała wiadomość:

od: adrien

treść: już po was idę.

— Czy tu właściwie nie ma kamer? Jakiejś ochrony? — spytała nagle Queen Bee.

— Chyba uciekli.

— Och... ale wciąż powinni otworzyć drzwi. Chociażby dlatego, że my tu jesteśmy.

— Myślę, że według nich jesteśmy takie super, że same stąd wyjdziemy.

Blondynka uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie i poklepała miejsce obok siebie, na pokrytej niebieskimi kafelkami podłodze. A ona mogła jedynie westchnąć i usiąść obok.

— Nie będę tego pić — powiedziała, gdy pod jej nos zostało podsunięte wino. Piwo w jakiś dziwny sposób znalazło się na ziemi i ją zalało.

— Boisz się, że zaczniesz gadać o swojej wielkiej miłości do Adriena czy może tego, że będziesz opowiadać o szkolę? Podpowiem ci, że obie te rzecz i tak robisz.

— Jesteśmy dziećmi, ty nawet za to nie zapłaciłaś, w każdej chwili ktoś może przyjść, a do tego...

Lepkie od różowej szminki wargi przyległy do jej rozchylonych ust i bez problemu wlały w nią wino.


	3. II.W deszczu i ciemności.

Pierwszą rzeczą jaką Marinette poczuła, po przebudzeniu, była krew zalegająca na jej języku i tworząca zaschnięty szlak na poliku. Od leżenia na twardej posadce jej ciało zesztywniało i bolało przy każdym ruchu, ale zacisnęła zęby i zmusiła się do dźwignięcia na nogi. Rozejrzała się, a wspomnienia nocy powoli zalały jej umysł, pokrywając poliki różem. Adrien po nie nie przyszedł. Nikt nie przyszedł, jakby paryżanie zgodnie doszli do wniosku, że galeria została skażona i należy trzymać się od niej jak najdalej. A Chloe ją upiła, chociaż… No dobrze. Upiła to za mocne słowo — wlała w nią ledwie kilka łyków, resztę Marinette pochłaniała sama, dobrowolnie. Potem się skaleczyła i nieprzejęta lejącą się z języka krwią, bełkotała o Adrienie, śmiała się i dotykała Chloe, aż obie przysnęły na ziemi, w kałuży piwa i wina. Teraz promienie słońca wpadały przez oszklony sufit i rozświetlały salę, a Chloe jęknęła i uchyliła powieki. Jej fryzura została całkowicie zniszczona: gumka utrzymująca włosy przepadła gdzieś w tym całym zamieszaniu, więc te, rozpuszczone, opadały teraz na jej ramiona, wpadały do oczu i przysłaniały nieco zaróżowione poliki. Oczy miała podkrążone.   
Marinette otworzyła usta, chcąc w jakiś sposób skomentować ich położenie, ale w tej samej chwili odłamy sufitu z trzaskiem opadły na podłogę, piętro niżej, a głowa Czarnego Kota zajrzała do środka. Spojrzenie zielonych oczu przesunęło się po całej przestrzeni aż natrafiło na Marinette zaciskającą ręce na barierce i Chloe, która narzucała na siebie pogniecioną koszulę. Zwinnie wskoczył do środka, lądując idealnie na srebrzystej poręczy, nie mając za sobą niczego o co mógłby się bezpiecznie oprzeć. Marinette zmusiła się do zastygnięcia w miejscu i posłania mu jednego ze swoich promiennych uśmiechów. Potem jednak, gdy zaburczało w jej brzuchu, doszła do wniosku, że wcale nie ma ochoty na zgrywanie miłej; udawanie, że cieszy się z jakiegokolwiek wybawienia. Miotając samym spojrzeniem piorunami, odezwała się:  
— Jeśli nie musiałeś bronić Paryża przed kolejnym opętańcem, to mam nadzieję, że masz jakieś inne, sensowne usprawiedliwienie, bo jeśli…   
W takich chwilach nie mogła uwierzyć, że to jej Adrien; że pod maską ukrywa się chłopak, którego uznawała za idealnego i w końcu — że tak łatwo przychodziło jej wyzbycie się całego onieśmielenia i z łatwością formowała kolejne zdania. Kiedy w jej głowie pierwszy raz zakwitła myśl, że Adrien może być Czarnym Kotem, myślała, że to wszystko zrujnuje. Wyobrażała sobie, jak ich współpraca rwie się, bo ona nie potrafi już rozkazywać, a on zaczyna na niej polegać nawet w szkole… później maski opadły, a ona nic nie poczuła. Po prostu stała tam, w ciemnej uliczce, gdzie nikt nie mógł ich zobaczyć i obojętnie wręczyła Tikki ciastko. Obróciła się do Adriena i powiedziała:  
— Miałeś racje. Jednak będziemy potrzebować miraculum lisa do tego zadania.  
I tyle. Zignorowała jego szeroko otwarte oczy; zignorowała myśl, że w jednym z własnych scenariuszy, w takich scenach następował moment, w którym rzucali się sobie w ramiona, szczęśliwi z nowego odkrycia. Jej umysł był skupiony tylko i wyłącznie na wypełnieniu zadania. A po nim była zbyt zmęczona, by przejmować się faktem, że miłość jej życia okazała się także partnerem w tej bezsensownej walce. Przy ich kolejnym spotkaniu, nim zdążyła się zorientować, co właściwie robi, już traktowała Adriena, jak kiedyś Czarnego Kota. I znowu nic nie czuła, jakby jej mózg odrzucał fakty, zmuszał wszelakie emocje do ukrycia się gdzieś na dnie.   
— Drobne problemy z ojcem — wyjaśnił Czarny Kot.  
Jakaś jej część zapragnęła spytać go o szczegóły, inna zaś — zdzielić w łeb za to, że nie potrafił znaleźć żadnego sposób na wyciągnięcie jej i Chloe z tej cholernej galerii. Spoczywająca w jej torbie Tikki poruszyła się niespokojnie, jakby wyczuwała nastrój Marinette. Ale nic nie powiedziała, nawet nie otworzyła oczu. Od kiedy wszyscy bohaterowie znali swoje tożsamości, kwami wyglądały coraz gorzej: ich skóry stawały się coraz bledsze, półprzeźroczyste, a zdolność do przemieniania innych — ograniczona. Nie wystarczała już odrobina jedzenia, potrzebne były długie godziny przerwy. Mistrzu Fu twierdził, że będzie gorzej. Że taka jest cena tej prawdy. A oni kiwali głowami i nikt nawet nie odważył się zasugerować, że może, być może powinni znaleźć zastępców — osoby, które nie znałyby swojej tożsamości i nie byłby aż tak zmęczone tym wszystkim. To byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne — nowi musieliby uczyć się wszystkiego od początku, sami szukanie odpowiednich osób zajęłoby wieki, a Władca Ciem raczej nie zgodziłby się na grzeczne czekanie na swoich nowych wrogów. Dalej rósłby w siłę, a jego akumy siałyby terror w niestrzeżonym Paryżu. Dlatego wszyscy zaciskali zęby i trwali w tym bałaganie.  
— Następnym razem dzwonimy po Alyę albo Nino — stwierdziła Chloe, łapiąc się ramienia Czarnego Kota. Twarz miała zakrytą żółtym materiałem, który Adrien przytachał ze sobą.  
Oczywiście to nigdy nie nastąpi — Alya zbyt mocno spała, by przejąć się ich wydzwanianiem, a Nino miałby opory przed wybiciem szyb czy wyrządzeniem innych szkód, których Biedronka nie mogła naprawić swoją mocą. Ale Marinette, zasłaniając twarz czerwonym materiałem, i tak pokiwała głową. Złapała się drugiego ramienia Czarnego kota i zacisnęła oczy. Robili to już wiele razy, a jednak ciągle nie mogła się wyzbyć myśli, że on nie utrzyma dwóch osób — zaraz puści jedną z nich albo w trójkę upadną i połamią sobie kończyny.   
Złapała mocniej za materiał targany wiatrem. Czarny Kot przeskakiwał między dachami. Nie odzywał się, całkowicie skupiony na utrzymaniu ich i rozglądaniu się za odpowiednim miejscem — takim, w którym byliby wolni od wścibskich oczu i mogliby z niego wyjść nie wzbudzając podejrzeń, masy niewygodnych pytań. W końcu wylądowali w parku, między drzewami, które Marinette najpierw wymacała palcami, a dopiero potem ujrzała. Adrien wrócił do swojej zwyczajnej postaci, stając się tym samym bezużytecznym na kilka najbliższych godzin. Plagg opadł na jego wyciągnięte dłonie.  
Chloe nawet się nie pożegnała — po prostu obróciła się na pięcie i pomaszerowała w stronę swojego domu. Adrien ziewnął, jakby to on spędził noc na niewygodnych kafelkach, a potem posłał Marinette wymęczony uśmiech.  
A ona zamrugała, powoli pozwalając kolejnym wspomnieniom z wczorajszego dnia, powrócić: znów ujrzała swoich rodziców, ich miny i słowa, które wychodziły z jej ust. I w końcu — ujrzała to, jak wybiegła z domu, nie bacząc na późniejsze konsekwencje, kompletnie nic im nie wyjaśniając.   
— Adrien?  
— Tak?  
— Chodźmy do ciebie.  
Nie czekała na jego reakcje czy ewentualne protesty — po prostu upchnęła czerwony materiał do torby, złapała go za rękę i ruszyła do jego domu, doskonale wiedząc, że uciekanie od nieuniknionego nic jej nie da.   
*  
Adrien dał jej parasolkę, gdy wychodziła z jego domu, a pierwsze krople deszczu uderzały o paryskie ulice i przyozdabiały okna oraz dachy budynków. Wtedy twierdziła, że to niepotrzebne i prawie udało jej się przekonać go do zachowania parasoli, teraz zaś — gdy deszcz na dobre rozszalał się i i tak przemoczył jej buty — cieszyła się z uporu z jakim wciskał jej go i z tego, że sama w końcu zrezygnowała z protestów.   
Z drugiej strony — teraz nie miała żadnych pretekstów dla samej siebie; żadnych innych tematów, którymi mogłaby się zająć podczas przedzierania się przez kolejne uliczki, więc jej mózg na nowo odtwarzał wydarzenia z poprzedniego dnia, a oczami niemalże widziała pełne niezadowolenia spojrzenia swoich rodziców.   
Zdyszana, niczym ktoś, kto przebiegł maraton, zatrzymała się będąc już niemalże na miejscu. Do jej uszu wdarł się dźwięk: najpierw delikatnie, ledwie słyszalne szuranie, potem, trochę głośniejszy trzask, gdy latarnie jedna po drugiej przestawały działać.  
Na końcu — ogłuszający ryk.


End file.
